The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus such as a laser image writing apparatus which writes an image transmitted from a diagnostic apparatus for medical use on a film as a recording sheet by the use of a laser.
There has been available an image recording apparatus which is provided with an inputting means which inputs image signals, a storing means which stores inputted image signals, and a reproducing means which reproduces the image signals from the storing means, and records images on a film using the reproduced image signals. A laser image writing apparatus serving as the image recording apparatus mentioned above writes images transmitted from a diagnostic apparatus for medical use such as a CT or an MRI on a film by the use of a laser.
When a plurality of diagnostic apparatuses for medical use are connected to a laser image writing apparatus, films are usually stored in the order of photographing. In the case of assorting films, therefore, a patient name or a patient ID overwritten in images on each film is discriminated and films are classified by each patient. After that, the number of exposed films for the same patient is counted, and the total number of exposed films and their order are entered.
Therefore, there are problems such as: patient names and patient IDs overwritten in images vary in terms of size and position of printing out depending on the recording format and are often difficult to read; assorting work may be time-consuming because films of the same patient are not stored in the same place; even when the films of the same patient are stored in the same place, a boundary line between a patient and another patient is not clear; and, the number of exposed films and their order need to be written on each film after the assorting work.
In addition, in an image recording apparatus equipped with a sorter wherein single or plural images of each patient are recorded on a single image recording sheet, a change-over switch for a delivery sorter bin located on an operating portion has been operated so far, for the purpose of assorting for each patient for delivery, by an operator to conduct image taking-in and image output after switching delivery sorters each time a patient is changed.
In the prior art, when sorting image output sheets for each patient by the use of a sorter, it has been necessary to operate inputting of a patient ID and switching of sorters every time a patient is changed. Thus, the prior art has required complicated operations, resulting in easy occurrence of erroneous operations. In addition, change-over switches for sorters are needed, which is disadvantageous for making an operating portion small and increases the manufacturing cost of an operating portion.